If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Tonks20
Summary: Bella has finally met the man of her dreams in Jasper Whitlock. Jasper has found his perfect match in Bella. Will they be smart enough to not let each other go? OOC M for language and maybe some lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella has finally met the man of her dreams in Jasper Whitlock. Jasper has found his perfect match in Bella. Will they be smart enough to not let each other go? OOC M for language and maybe some lemons later. **

**A/N - This is an extremely OOC story. I have been reading some wonderful J/B stories and I thought I'd try my hand at one. Keep in mind, this is a Team Jasper story. Edward annoys the crap out of me so he will not have a big part in this story... Unless he makes me write something for him. **

**SM owns everything. No matter how I look at it, I could not have imagined sparkling vampires. **

**Chapter 1**

"So," my gorgeous best friend began, "did you see him or what?" She of course wanted to know whether or not I had seen the beautiful man I had seen a couple of weeks ago at my favorite hangout.

"Yes, he was there," I said a little down. I knew she would want to know if I talked to him. She had been almost begging me to ask him out. "And no, Rose, before you ask, I did not talk to him."

She looked as though she wanted to hit me. As girly as Rosalie Hale seemed to be with her perfect body and long blond hair, she still scared the shit out of me. I had known her since we were both 4, when we still lived in Los Angeles. Luckily, our friendship had survived the test of time and distance when I moved with my mom to Phoenix.

"Bella!" She screamed my name effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. "You promised me you would talk to him this time," she pouted. It was the same pout she had given me last night before I left when she asked me—no, begged me—to speak to the stunning man I had described to her a few days back.

He must have been over six feet tall, with muscular arms, blond hair and the most dazzling smile I have ever seen in my life. The most intriguing part about him were not his good looks though, it was something I thought I saw in his blue eyes. It was something I could only describe as loneliness; having experienced it myself, I thought I was an expert.

"And why did you not talk to him?" Rose continued pestering me. "Why would you not just walk a few steps, extend your hand and say 'Hi, I'm Bella and I think you are fuckable… WHY?" She almost yelled the last word.

I took a deep breath before beginning the answer I had given her many times before when something like this came up. "I did not do those things, Rose," I begun, "because I am not a sex goddess like you. Because I am just plain ol' Bella not Queen of the Universe Rosalie Hale. Because I have not got the confidence you have. Because…"

"Because you are a pussy," she ended the sentence for me. So sweet.

"Yes, that is correct," I said through gritted teeth. "However, I can tell you that he is definitely not interested," I added. "You should have seen the way some girls were throwing themselves at him. And he acted as if he were simply bored!"

This small piece of information seemed to shut Rose up, a difficult feat. "Where was the show at?" Rose asked.

"It was at the Trunk Space in Phoenix," I answered, wondering why that was important.

"That's it, then. The girls there are all fuglies."

"You've never been there," I reminded her.

**Two weeks later.**

"Aaaarrgh!" I screamed as I walked down the same street in Tempe again. I KNOW the show is around here, I thought to myself. I had looked up the address just this afternoon. Thankfully, I was wearing the right kind of shoes for walking. One of my favorite bands was playing tonight and I had never missed one of their shows.

After about an hour of wandering, I finally gave up. I refused to call Edward though. I would not be able to stand the smug look on my step-brother's face if I were to tell him I got lost. Not after he offered me a ride. I knew he was just trying to be nice, but he could be such an annoying know-it-all. Sometimes, he acted as though he knew exactly what we were thinking. The little bitch.

I decided to look for a coffee shop and read the book I was carrying in my bag, whichever book it was. I spotted a cozy-looking place and I headed towards it when I heard one of my all-time favorite songs being played nearby.

"And now the time has come/and, my love, I must go/And though I lose a friend In the end you will know," I sang along to The Beatles… Or whoever the band covering them was. I followed the sound of the bass and the guitars to the front of a building that looked like it could be an art gallery.

I paid the entrance and found myself swaying to a Beatles Cover Band. I went to the bar and asked for a Whiskey before making my way to the front of the room. On my way there, I realized the guy from the past two shows was there too. He turned around and gave me a small smile when he caught me staring at him. I quickly became engrossed in my shoe laces and I was sure my face was blushing a deep red.

I spent the rest of the show slowly dancing to all my favorite Beatles songs. The band closed with Strawberry Fields and I quickly made my way outside to hail a cab. There was absolutely no way I would take a bus this late at night.

**…**

"Bella, wake up!" my mom shouted through the door. She was spending a few days in my apartment while her house was renovated. I loved my mother with all my heart, but she seemed to forget I was an adult not a teenager needing to be woken up for school.

"I'm sleeping mom!" I shouted back at her.

"Wake up, I am making breakfast for you guys," she said and I heard her flip flops flapping away.

Guys? What the hell did she mean with GUYS? I live alone here, there should be no… "Hey Renee," I heard Edwards voice greeting her. That was just uncalled for. Why did she invite him over to MY apartment.

The relationship between my mom and my step-brother baffled me. He came to spend a couple of weeks with her every year. Why could he not be one of those kids that hated their step fathers? Why did he have to be the freak that loved even his step-father's ex-wife?

I got up and threw on a bathrobe over my PJ's while I glanced at the clock. It was 8 fucking 30. I came home at around three in the morning and my mother has the balls to wake me up at eight? And to top it all, she invites Edward? I swear sometimes I think her and my dad do these things on purpose.

"Oh, Renee, these waffles are heavenly," he almost purred. Gag.

"Oh thank you Edward, dear. Sit Bella," my mom said while putting more waffles on the table. "Rose called you, she said to call her back. It's urgent."

"Thanks mom. I'll call her after breakfast."

The rest of the meal passed without much conversation on my part. I did almost choke when I heard Edward tell my mom he might be moving to Scottsdale in a couple of months.

After breakfast, I hurried back to my room to call Rose. After the first ring, she picked up.

"Bella, I need you to go on a triple date with me and Emmett tonight," she blurted out.

"Why thank you Rose, I'm fine and you?" I replied sarcastically.

"No time for formalities, I need you to go Bella," she almost begged.

"Who else is going?" I asked. I was scared for my well-being. Emmett was a sweet guy, but his friends scared the shit out of me sometimes.

"Emmett's best friend from Los Angeles and my cousin Alice."

"Ok, and who am I going with?"

"Well, Emmett hates Alice, so I was hoping you could bring Fuckward with you for her. You will be with Emmett's friend. Please Bella? Pretty pretty please? With cherries on top?"

"Fine, but just know that you will owe me BIG time after this," I said to her. I wrote down the information of the restaurant where we would be meeting and hung up with her.

I went back outside and sat in the living room with Edward and my mom. They were having a heated discussion about who was as better composer, Beethoven or who knows who else. I zoned out trying to figure out how to ask Edward to go out with us tonight.

"Bella, dear," my mom said after a while. "Why don't you and Edward go out tonight? It's Saturday and you guys are young."

"Well," I started. It would not be good to sound too eager.

"It's no problem Renee, I can stay here with you. I love chatting the night away."

"No, Edward," I quickly said. "Actually, a group of us are going out to dinner tonight. Do you want to come too?" I crossed my fingers under the seat.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would love to go," Edward answered.

My mother had a strange look on her face, like she thought this was a date. I will kill Rose.

"We are meeting them at 7:30, so we will leave at 7, ok?" I told Edward and went back to my room for some more sleep.

**JPOV**

I have seen her during at least three shows. I know she likes good music. I have also caught her looking at me. Why is it that I can't seem to grow the balls to approach her and say hello? I almost did it last night, but something stopped me. I knew how these things went. It's how it always happened. My relationships always ended with the now-familiar "It's not you, it's me" speech.

My best friend told me it was because I was too tuned in with women's feelings. I couldn't help it if I was a sensitive guy. He told me I was a pussy. Such a classy man, my best friend.

No matter what, though, I would not rush into another relationship… Even if the girl was hot. Even if I had just spent the best part of my morning abusing myself while thinking of her. Great, now I needed another shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – So here's the next chapter for If Tomorrow Never Comes.**

**BTW, this is not beta'd by anyone. Any mistakes found here are mine… AND thanks to LittleRin26 for pointing out a really dumb typo in the story. I've fixed it now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still. **

**BPOV**

It was almost time to meet Rose and Emmett and I couldn't say that I wasn't nervous. It had been a long time since I had last been on a date, let alone a blind date. No matter how Rosalie put it, that's what this was.

Edward knew his date would be Alice. He had at least seen her around.

I, on the other hand, had no idea what Emmett's best friend looked like. For all I knew, Emmett was trying to play a joke on me and he was setting me up with a lesbian. Again. Wouldn't put it past him. The sucky part was that I would probably forgive him within a few minutes.

The moment he showed those dimples of his, I'd be melting and giving in to his crazy ideas. Yes, he was crazy and sometimes a little (or a lot) over the top, but he was good to Rose. They complemented each other pretty well. He was laid back when she was high maintenance. She was mature when he was just a big child. And let's not even mention their sex life; I had to hear about it endlessly from Emmett. He liked to talk about it to me. I have no idea why. Last time I checked, I was not an over-sexed guy.

"Are you driving or am I?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I hated to admit this but he looked pretty good. Too bad I was destined to hate him for all eternity. It was an unspoken certainty between the two of us.

He had tried to make peace with me a long time ago, but for some odd reason, I just couldn't get myself to be friendly with him. It wasn't that I hated him really, I kind of even liked the guy sometimes.

"Can you drive? I hate driving," I replied. "But please, remember you were raised by a chief of police and try to keep to the speed limit." The jerk had the nerve to smirk at my request! "Where to? You will have to tell me, I'm still new to town," he said.

Once we were in the car, I directed him to drive down Hayden until we hit one of the little streets that took us straight into Old Town. I really enjoyed living around this picturesque town. It was big enough to be considered a metropolitan city, without having to be like Los Angeles.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and I was surprised to find that Rose and Emmett were already there. "Really Rose?" I asked as I saw the name of the restaurant. "Cowboy Ciao?"

She smiled and said it was Emmett's idea. "My best friend is a true Texas cowboy," he stated matter-of-factly.

Great. A cowboy. From Texas. Probably a Republican too. Not that I cared about politics much, honestly, I didn't swing either way so it shouldn't be bothering me.

Edward shook hands with Emmett and gave Rosalie a quick hug. They were not each other's favorite people, but they tried. Hard.

"Alice should be here any minute," she had called earlier to say she was running late.

We walked towards the table that had been reserved for us and sat down. "So tell me, Emmett," I said to the man I considered my big brother. "What's wrong with this friend of yours."

"Ah no, Bells. I don't want to ruin the surprise," he said with a smile on his face. Despite his big size, Emmett was nothing more than a teddy bear. "But don't worry," he added as he saw my worried expression. "He is definitely a guy."

About ten minutes later Alice showed up and he and Edward immediately hit it off. I was a little jealous of the pixie with her perfect hair and smile. Perfection must be a trait of their family. I wished I could make friends or flirt that easily. I was sure she attracted just as much attention as Rosalie when it came to guys. Hell, if she had met the hot guy from the shows, she'd probably already be in his pants.

As those thoughts were crossing my mind, I turned to look elsewhere and there he was. But it was not possible.

"Rose!" I whispered to her as I stared towards the entrance. She turned to look at me. "He is here. He is here!"

"Who? Emmett's friend?" She asked.

"No! Hot guy from the shows! He just came in!" Oh no, he was walking in our general direction. How was I supposed to have fun when the guy I'd been fantasizing about was in the same room as me? Poor date of mine, he'd have nothing on this man. With his tall frame, messy hair, big blue eyes. I sighed.

"Fuck me!" Rose said a little too loud. She ignored the looks around the table and whispered so that only I could hear, "He is yummy." I agreed with a nod of my head. He was still walking towards our area.

"Over here Jazz," Emmett yelled waving one of his massive arms. Shit! Hot Guy is Emmett's best friend? Realization seemed to hit both Rose and I at the same time. The only difference was that she was smiling with confidence while my face flushed redder and redder by the minute.

I tried to hide my face with my hair while Emmett introduced the table.

"Jazz, this is Edward and Alice. This is Rose; I can't believe you are finally meeting each other!" He added excitedly. Oh no, my turn was coming. I took a deep breath and looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. I was lost.

"And this is Bella, Rose's best friend, so be nice to her or Rose will kill me or worse," he paused for dramatic purposes. "Withhold sex." Emmett laughed. "Bella, Edward, Alice, this is my best friend Jasper Whitlock."

He looked at us and smiled the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. I thought I saw a flash of recognition when he shook my hand, but I must have been imagining things.

"So," he said to me as he sat down opposite me. "You are the woman Emmett has been trying to set me up with for months now?"

"Um…" Why could I not talk? Where were my four years of Communications studies?

"Jasper," Emmett said. "I have not been trying to set you up, I merely told you a few times…"

"A hundred times," Jasper interrupted.

"Anyway," Emmett continued. "She's hot and you need to get laid."

I finally found my voice when I heard Emmett say that. Was this god of a man expecting to get into my pants? I didn't know if I should be offended or worried that I didn't wear sexier underwear. You know, just in case.

"And who said I put out on blind dates?" Jasper said. I was a little disappointed and I'm sure it showed on my face.  
>Rosalie started laughing along with Emmett. Such a good friend. And to my surprise I saw that Edward was also laughing his head off with Alice. Were they sitting closer than necessary? Fuckers. Edward just lost the step-sister points he earned today for driving speed limit.<p>

Thankfully, a waitress approached us at shortly after that to take our drinks order. It seemed to me she was only talking to the men though. It was as if we didn't exist. It always happened when Emmett or Edward were around. I'm sure Jasper had the same effect on women. He probably had lots of them waiting to make a pass.

When Jasper noticed the women were being ignored, he subtly directed the waitress attention towards us. I ordered some wine.

It did not escape my notice that he had a slight southern drawl. Surprisingly, that only added to his charm. I wondered if he was a gentleman in the bedroom or if he liked it rough. I quickly got my mind out of the gutter once the drinks came.

We drank and we ate. Well, I mostly drank. Jasper had been so friendly to everyone, you could have not figured out we were supposed to be on a blind date. I kept on stealing glances at him but would quickly look away when he'd turn his face towards me.

Emmett mostly made fun of me. Of how I always tripped while walking across flat surfaces. He mentioned how no one ever wanted me to be in their teams while playing sports. He even mentioned what a dork I had been when in High School.

Jasper laughed at everything that was being said about me. It did not put me off, it just made me want to take him somewhere private and teach him it was rude to laugh at girls.

"Alice, Bella, come with me to the little girls' room," Rosalie said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Once inside the restroom, Rosalie and Alice rounded on me. "What are you thinking?" Alice almost yelled at me. I was surprised to say the least.

"Bella, he is almost drooling over you and you won't spare him more than two words," Rosalie added.

"What? Who?" I asked stupidly. I wanted to think it was Jasper, but I had not seen any interest in him.

"Jazz! You idiot," Alice said frustrated. "

"Jazz? What the fuck? You just met the guy," I said. Shockingly, I felt extremely territorial over this man.

"Yes, Jazz. Don't be such a dumbass! The guy obviously likes you," Alice said.

"Hey, don't talk like that to my best friend," Rosalie defended me. "Even if she IS being a dumbass."

"Thanks?" I said it as a question.

"He is clearly into you and you won't even look at him!" Rosalie said. "You look like you are bored, and I KNOW you are not. You have had more to drink than Alice, Prudward and me put together."

"Prudward?" Alice asked.

"Tell you about it later, Alice," Rosalie smirked. Poor, poor, virgin step-brother of mine.

"Listen," Alice said. "We are going back out there and you WILL make some effort at conversation with Jasper. I can see you two are just perfect for each other."

"And if you don't listen to my cousin," Rose added. "I will personally kick your ass every day for year." I didn't doubt it.

We went back outside after they had finished abusing me and I noticed Jasper looking a little flustered. I must have been seeing in him the same reaction I was feeling. There was no way he'd be uncomfortable with his best friend around. But then again, Emmett had probably told him all the ways he could have his way with me. I was a little curious to be honest.

I took Rose and Alice's advice and was about to ask a generic question when Jasper looked at me.

"Did you like the Beatles cover band from the other day?" He asked.

"Um… Yeah, they were great," I said confused. He did recognize me. There were about a hundred bugs in my stomach as soon as I heard his voice.

"What do you mean? You two know each other?" Emmett almost screamed his question at us. I heard a loud noise that sounded as if someone had been kicked and saw Emmett look ashamed for a change. I suspected Rosalie's foot was involved.

"I thought so too," Jasper continued as if we had not been interrupted. "I stumbled upon that show in accident."

"Me too!" I said with a lot of confidence, more than I felt. "I was actually looking for Haunted Cologne." He just made me feel comfortable. He had a certain something, like if I was with him, I could do anything.

"That's some interesting taste in music," he said; he didn't clarify whether that was good or bad in his opinion. "I also saw you at an Andrew Jackson Jihad show," it wasn't a question. I had forgotten there were other people around us and they were all watching us with smug expressions on their faces.

"Told you, you would like her," Emmett said as he mock-punched his best friend.

Jasper and I both rolled our eyes at Emmett and everyone at the table started laughing at our expense. We continued making conversation, but this time as a group. It appeared that Edward was becoming quick friends with Jasper and Emmett. That surprised me; he usually would be telling me it was time to leave by now. He had also had a couple of glasses of wines. Maybe I was corrupting the little fucker. There might be hope for him after all.

When it was time to leave, I realized I was little more buzzed than I'd thought. I probably should have had more to eat.

Edward approached me and said softly, "Do you mind catching a ride with Rosalie? Alice wants to go to the Sugarbowl for something called a camelback soda." Edward was leaving me in this restaurant when I was clearly intoxicated? Man, Alice was good for him.

"Go get laid," I said smiling. He blushed but said nothing more. He was too polite to reply anything back before leaving with Alice. Rosalie would have told me to fuck off and Emmett would have given me a high five.

I watched them walk away and when I turned around, I saw that Rosalie and Emmett were already in their car. They must have run there. Shit, I would have to either walk home or call a cab.

"Need a ride, darlin'?" Jasper asked coming from behind me and startling me. "I can take you home."

"Yeah, that would be great," I said, my heartbeat immediately picking up at the word _darlin'_. I was glad he could not hear the fast drumming sounds of my heart. As we walked away, I tripped on my left foot. Thankfully, he was there to catch me. Now, he would think I was really drunk, instead of just really clumsy.

Although, I had to admit that being clumsy had its advantages if Jasper was there to catch me every time I tripped on my own feet.

**JPOV**

I was glad Emmett made me go out with him tonight. Aside from the ass-handing Edward and him gave me when the girls went to the bathroom, it was a fun night. They had been right though, I needed to make conversation with her. I was not being a gentleman.

Bella was actually a really nice girl. I wished I had talked to her before at one of those shows.

Now, I had the girl I had been too shy to talk to sitting next to me, quietly staring ahead in my car.

I wanted to kiss her and feel her soft skin against mine. But I couldn't. First of all, I had just met the girl. And secondly, I had promised to myself I would never get close like that to another woman. I had enough rejection to last me a lifetime.

She gave me directions to her house and once we were outside, she looked at the time and moaned. It wasn't past ten yet.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Oh nothing, my mom is probably still awake and will wonder where Edward is. I can't tell her he's out with a girl," she giggled. "My mom will freak!"

"We can go somewhere else if you like," I said too quickly to realize what I had said. I hoped she didn't think I was trying to make a pass at her. Would it be so bad if she thought so though?

"If you don't mind, we can go to this bar that's around the corner. They have some amazing Prickly Pear margaritas," her eyes lighted up at the mention of the margaritas and I couldn't help but smile. She had had too many drinks already, but I could not deny her anything.

"Your wish, my command."

I turned around and drove to the bar she had mentioned. We sat down and didn't drink too much, but we talked for hours. We talked about music mostly, but also about our childhoods and her relationship with her step-brother.

"So, I broke his Eazy Bake Oven for telling my dad I had punched him in the face," she finished one of the many stories of her and Edward's childhood. I laughed and imagined the man I had just met cooking with his sister while Bella made fun of them.

The whole time we had been here, she had been touching at least one part of me, either grabbing my hand when she got excited about something or playfully smacking my arm when I laughed at her silly stories.

At some point, she had actually put her hand on my knee, which caused me to jump almost a foot. There was an electric current running through my leg as soon as she touched me.

She laughed at my expense and apologized. "You must think I'm some sort of sex predator," she said.

Hmmm, this little woman a sex predator? Well, I'm sure many men would die happily in her arms if it meant being with her.

"Oh shit!" She suddenly said. She seemed to really like the word shit. "Look at the time! It's almost three. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you out so late," she said. She really did look sorry.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I soothed. "I enjoyed your company. It's nice to be able to meet someone who appreciates the Beatles as much as I do." She had told me at some point during the night that they were her favorite band and we might even had started singing Here Comes The Sun to the astonishment of everyone around us.

She could not carry a tune, but she made up for it with enthusiasm.

We drove back to her house and I walked her to the door. I gave her a quick hug goodnight and turned to walk away. She pulled me back by the arm and as soon as I turned around, she stood on her tip toes to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Haunted Cologne will be playing at the Trunk Space next Friday. See you there?" She asked smiling while walking towards her door. I was staring at her and she was half-way inside her house. "I mean, you probably have plans already," she said. I could almost feel the embarrassment oozing off her.

"See you there," I replied quickly not wanting her to think I did not like her kiss. I wasn't planning on going before, but I would definitely be there now.

I walked back to my truck with a big smile on my face. I had been so at peace all night long. I had not had a night like this in a long time.

By the time I got home, I was ready to fall asleep. I was sure I'd be dreaming about Bella tonight. I should have known it would not last. My phone vibrated letting me know I had a text message. Thinking it was Emmett, I opened it without looking at the sender.

**Hey Jazzy Boy, I'll be in Phoenix next week.**

**Can't wait to see you.**

**-Love, M**

That was it for my good night, good week, and good year even. I now had to think of a way to avoid the crazy bitch.

**A/N – Five Galleons to whoever can correctly guess who the texter was =D Should be pretty easy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - It's been a while now... I apologize for that. In my defense, I had my sister's wedding last week and the two weeks before that, I was laptop-less. I know it's all excuses, but here's my chapter =] It's a peace offering. And if that does not apease you, then let me tell you I'm very uncomfortable right now. My AC is not working properly and it's hot in Sunny California. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the laptop I'm typing this on. **

**EmPOV**

It was still very early in the morning. Rose was sleeping soundly next to me, her mouth slightly open. When she slept, she looked like an angel. I thought I could surprise her today with breakfast in bed. As soon as the thought formed in my head, I heard her mumble. She normally didn't talk while sleeping, but when she did she'd answer any questions I asked.

"What did you say baby?" I asked her softly as to not wake her up.

"I love you," she said. She was dreaming of me. Man, I loved this woman.

"I love you too," I said to her.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned. What the fuck? She was dreaming of Prudeward. I couldn't believe my ears. I was sure I'd be growling if I was an animal. MY Rose loved someone else. I felt anger wash through me. I would beat the shit out of Edward today. Fuck breakfast in bed. I got up from the bed and put on my shoes to leave. As I was reaching the door. I heard Rose stir in the bed.

"That will show you not to try to eavesdrop on my dreams," Rose smirked at me. I felt a wave of understanding hit me as if it were a bucket of cold water.

"You are a devious bitch," I said to her as I ran back to the bed.

"And you are a nosey bastard," she replied back to me before she gave me a good morning kiss. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"Well, you sounded like you were sleeping. You normally don't wake up," I said defensively. As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized my mistake.

"Normally? How often do you ask me questions while I sleep?" She asked. "You know what? Don't answer that. Just know that next time I catch you, I will be crazy-gluing your ass cheeks together." She smiled at me as if to say she was kidding, but I knew her better than that.

We finally got up from the bed a couple of hours later and showered together. It probably would have taken us less time to shower, but my Rose was insatiable. After getting ready, we went out to lunch to a small restaurant in Tempe that Rose loved. We would be meeting Bella at the movie theater. I had invited Jasper as a surprise for the girl. Heck, it'd be a surprise for Jazz too.

"Emmy Bear," Rose said. "Do you think Jasper likes Bella?" She asked as if she had been reading my thoughts.

"Why do you ask? Does she like him?" I countered. I knew he liked her but I was not about to say that to Rose. No way. The Bro Code dictated that I keep my mouth shut until her affections were revealed.

"Well, she has sort of had a crush on him since she first saw him at a show a few weeks ago."

"So she did know him from before!" I almost screamed in excitement. Ok, Rose was my girlfriend. I could trust her. "I think he likes her…" I said slowly.

"So that's good then," Rose said. "What? What's with the face?" She asked me when she saw the sadness in my face.

"You see, Jasper has been hurt many times," I began. She knew of Jasper, but she didn't know the real reason he had moved to Arizona from Texas after his stint in the Marines was over. I had been dying to introduce them to each other but The Bitch had such a tight grip on him before he joined, that he could not go anywhere without her for the longest time.

"He is not exactly looking for a relationship right now," I said and she almost killed me with one of her deathly looks. "To be honest, he hasn't been in a long time," I quickly added.

"Then why did he…" Rose began but I interrupted her.

"His only serious girlfriend was a psycho bitch, Rose. She did a lot of things to him," I knew she was about to ask what. "I can't tell you because it's not my place, but just know that he has a lot of issues he's been working on and they are all related to her."

"He seems ok, though," she said it almost like a question.

"Well, he's not a fucking nutcase, but he has problems opening up to women." I wondered whether or not to tell her why. I figured she needed to know at least something to protect Bella if it came down to it.

"You see, his ex…"

"Psycho Bitch," Rose said helpfully. Man, she was amazing.

"Yes, Psycho Bitch refuses to give him up."

"You mean she is still in love with him?"

"No, she's not in love. She's just crazy."

"But she is in Texas, so it should all be ok," Rose said as we go up to go meet Bella. I hoped she was right.

A few minutes later, we were buying our movie tickets to some random vampire movie both Bella and Rose wanted to see.

Bella joined us soon after we had bought the tickets. I figured I might as well tell her now.

"Hey Bells," I said with a childish grin. "You are on a date today."

"Aren't I always when I go out with you guys? You know Rosie wants to jump my bones."

"Nah, today it's not like that," I said. Just in time too. Jasper was making his way towards us as I spoke. "Your date is coming."

As soon as the words left my mouth, she turned around. Her face looked like a freshly picked tomato.

**BPOV**

Oh fuck me! He was here. Leave it to Emmett to do something like this. There he was, the hottest fucking man I had ever laid eyes on. I could get lost in those eyes. How I wished right then and there that I could run my hands through his hair. Feel his skin against mine.

I wasn't sure what was happening to me. As soon as I saw him, I felt like an immense amount of lust was radiating off me. I was surprised I was still dressed. I didn't know what I would do to this man when I saw him at the show next week.

"Hey man," Emmett greeted his best friend.

"Emmett," Jasper said not taking his eyes off me. I swear this man would be the death of me.

"Hi Jasper," I said, almost too low for him to hear.

"How are you doing Bella?" He asked. I could do nothing but stare at him.

"She's fine, you are fine. We are all fine," Emmett said when I hadn't answered after a few seconds. "Jasper, you know what movie we are watching?" He asked.

"An action movie?" Jasper asked tentatively, almost like he was hoping against hope.

"No. I wish. We are watching that new vampire movie," he said like he wanted to puke.

"The one with the sparkling vampires?" Jasper asked surprised.

"That's the one. Can you believe it?" He said indignantly. "Fucking sparkling! What kind of vampires sparkle?"

"I also hear there are shirtless shape-shifters," I added to Rose.

"And hot Dr DILF," Rose countered.

"And if you two don't stop, we are going home," Emmett said with a stern look. If I didn't know how pussy-whipped Rose had this man, I would have believed him. Sex withholding did wonders for my best friend.

We finally went in after a little more banter between Emmett and us girls. Jasper just watched us in amusement.

I had to admit, sparkling vampires seemed a little too much for the movie, but the eye-candy made it all worth it.

By the time we finally made it out of the theater, it was time for dinner. Emmett said he was hungry, so we headed to one of the restaurants nearby.

"Rose!" He said when we got to the restaurant. "I just remembered I have some work to finish before tomorrow!" Rose smiled and turned to me.

"Sorry Bella, we will have to go."

"Jasper, you stay and have dinner with Bella. She must be starving," Emmett The Helpful said.

I could have sworn Jasper blush as we were saying our good-byes.

"Jasper, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want," I said to him as soon as my best friends were far enough.

"I am a little hungry," he said to me. Thank fucking heavens and earth. I would be having an evening with him.

"Well then, shall we?" I asked. He offered his arm for me to take. He was such a gentleman.

We barely spoke during dinner. But it was not uncomfortable. I could have never had a peaceful, quiet dinner with my last boyfriend. He would be yammering away even during the few times we had sex. He was a mistake I would never live down.

"Tell me about you, Jasper," I requested as we ate our desert.

"It's not really interesting," he replied. "But I could never deny a pretty girl what she requested." I laughed nervously. And he continued, "I was born and raised in Texas."

"You don't say?" I faked surprise. His southern drawl was a tale tell sign of his birth state. He smiled at me and continued. "But how did you end up in Los Angeles?"

"I was in Texas until a few years ago when I joined the Marines."

"You were in the forces?" I asked him. "My dad was a Marine back in the days. He is now a cop. But I'm sorry, I'm being rude. This is your story time."

"It's no problem Bella," oh god, the way he said my name had me melting into a puddle. "This is how we get to know each other."

"You are too sweet Jasper," I smiled. "Please go on."

"I stayed in California after my last tour in Iraq. I got bored of the big city and decided to move to Arizona. Emmett had been trying to get me out here for years now."

"He is rather fond of you," I interrupted again. "I can see it in his eyes."

"Yes, we are like brothers. He's helped me through some rough times," he paused as if unsure whether or not to continue. I decided to change the subject. This was clearly not something he was ready to share.

"And where do you live now?" I asked.

"I just moved into an apartment in North Scottsdale," he said.

"Must be nice," I said. "I work up there."

"Well, maybe you want to stop by one of these days," he said. His face turned bright pink. I'm sure the only thing brighter than his face was my own.

"I'd love to."

We continued talking until it was time for me to head home. I had an early day tomorrow. I hated to say good-bye to him. But I also knew I couldn't just throw myself at him. Last time I did that, I ended up dating Mike for a year before I could dump him.

**JPOV**

I drove behind Bella until she got home. She surprised me by running to my window to give me a hug before running in. I decided to wait until she got in and it was a good thing too. She was rummaging through her purse while looking extremely put off.

I got out and asked her if there was something wrong. She looked at me and it shocked me when I saw she had tears in her eyes. She was very angry. It was radiating off her.

"I forgot I had given my mom the keys to my apartment," she said. "She is supposed to be home right now."

She tried calling her mom but there was no answer. "Don't worry about me Jasper. I'll just wait until she comes home."

"Darlin' I can't let you stay out here alone," I said as I grabbed her hand. "I can either wait here with ya, or you can come with me to my home." She looked shocked. "I'll be a gentleman, I promise," I said quickly offering her my pinky to show her I was serious. She bit her bottom lip as if trying to make up her mind. "Or I can drop you off at Rose's place," I said.

"No, she's at Emmett's tonight. It's hell to stay at his place when Rose is around," she smiled. "I'd get more rest sleeping next to a train station."

"Shall I drive then?" I asked. "I promise to make a little less noise than a train." She said yes and looked down at our hands. Hers was still in mine. I did not want to let it go, so I just tugged on it gently.

She started walking with me towards my car. She was nervous, I could tell. Fuck, I was nervous too, even though I knew my promise would be kept. I would not let another woman get hurt on my account.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hey, you didn't think I hadn't been writing these past few weeks, right? I could not upload, but I did have some time to write. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. And I don't own the song I make reference to in the title of the story.**

**BPOV**

When Jasper offered me to go stay at his place, I felt like my heart was about to explode out of my chest. Was he offering me what I thought he was offering?

I calmed down a little when he pinky-promised to behave. Well, I did calm down but I also felt a teensy weensy bit of regret. Not that I wanted to sleep with him tonight, but I'm sure I would not have been totally against it had he tried to put on the moves on me.

We drove to his apartment and laughed most of the way there. We were both fighting for radio station picking privileges. Neither one of us won since we could not find a radio that annoyed the other enough to keep it on. We settled for no radio in the end.

This was the first time I felt so at ease with a guy. Well, other than Emmett, but he was just special that way. Jasper was easy to be with, joked with and even make fun of. I think at some point I told him he took more care of his hair than I did. "I mean, come on, those curls can't be real," I said to him.

"They sure can, Miss Bella. I'm all manly cowboy here," he said laying the southern accent thick.

"Just because you talk like a Texan, it don't make you a cowboy, city boy," I countered.

"City boy?" He said feigning hurt. "Me? A city boy?"

"Yep," I said popping my P.

"At least call me a city man, Bella. You gotta give me that," he almost begged. I could have sworn he pouted.

"No dice," I said as he came to a stop in a small street. Jasper ran out of the car and was at my door before I could even unbuckle the seat belt.

"Ma'am," he said as he opened my door and offered me his hand while tipping his imaginary hat.

"My, my, Mr. Whitlock," I said in a southern accent. "You really are a gentleman."

He burst out laughing. "What was that? A really bad French accent?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and let him lead me to his apartment. I had been inside guys' apartments before, and they always looked like the same person had decorated them… I was ready to be treated to a mess of Xbox controllers, computer cables, and maybe even guns.

"Wow," was all I could say. This was different. This was classy.

"Sorry about the mess," Jasper said to me.

It wasn't even that messy. However, everything in this place screamed Jasper. From the black leather couches, to the plasma TV hanging from the wall with, to the slick desk in the corner, to the paintings hanging on the walls. You could see this was the place of someone who knew who they were and what they wanted.

"This place looks amazing," I said to him smiling.

"Wait until you see the bedroom," he replied.

I think my knees grew weak when I heard that. "Wait, that came out wrong," he apologized. "What I meant was that the bedroom is the best place to… No, I mean, in there I have my…"

I felt bad for the man. "Don't worry Jasper. I do believe you are a man of your word," I reassured him while patting him on the arm. Wow, he may be a man of his word, but I think I may need all the will power I can muster to not jump him. He is built like a god.

"Is your hand comfortable there or would you like me to flex," he said when I did not remove my hand from his arms. I quickly dropped it to my side and winked at him.

I fucking winked.

**JPOV**

She winked at me. I almost laughed out loud. Not because I wanted to make fun of her, but because I felt a wave of happiness engulf me. It had been a bad last few years, and this woman made me forget all of that.

"Well, let me give you the grand tour," I said to her and she followed me a few steps behind.

"This is the kitchen," I said. "I don't spend much time in here, but when I do, it's heaven."

"So you cook as well," she said. "A city man who can fend for himself. I like."

"Yes, I can and I'm glad you… like. If you come this way, you will see my balcony. It's not much but it's peaceful." This was my favorite part of my apartment. It overlooked a part of Scottsdale that had not been filled with buildings yet. It was rather peaceful.

I continued with the tour. "Right through this door is my bedroom," I said opening the door. This was my second favorite place. "It's not much, but it's home," I said. She was staring at the corner of the room where my baby was.

"You play?" She asked.

"That, I do," I answered. "Although, I don't do it as often as I might like," I added as I walked towards my guitar. It was my pride and joy and Bella was looking at it with the same wonder I felt for it. This guitar had been a gift from my grandfather to my father. I inherited it when he passed away a few years back.

"Will you play something for me?" She asked. "If you do, I promise I'll play something for you when you stay at my place," she said. "You know if you ever get locked out or… Um… You know."

It was my turn to save her. "I know what you meant. And I will hold you to that."

I sat down on the corner of my bed and patted the spot next to me. Bella took off her shoes and sat crossed-legged on my bed. I followed her example so we ended up facing each other.

"What would you like me to play," I asked her as I tuned the guitar.

"How about your favorite song?" She said.

That was easy. There was only one song I wanted to play.

"But you must sing it too," she added.

"Singing was not part of the deal, miss, but I will make an exception for you."

_Sometimes late at night_  
><em>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<em>  
><em>She's lost in peaceful dreams<em>  
><em>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<em>  
><em>And the thought crosses my mind<em>  
><em>If I never wake up in the morning<em>  
><em>Would she ever doubt the way I feel<em>  
><em>About her in my heart<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>  
><em>Will she know how much I loved her<em>  
><em>Did I try in every way<em>  
><em>To show her every day<em>  
><em>That she's my only one<em>  
><em>If my time on earth were through<em>  
><em>And she must face the world without me<em>  
><em>Is the love I gave her in the past<em>  
><em>Gonna be enough to last<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>  
><em>'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life<em>  
><em>Who never knew how much I loved them<em>  
><em>Now I live with the regret<em>  
><em>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<em>  
><em>So I made a promise to myself<em>  
><em>To say each day how much she means to me<em>  
><em>And avoid that circumstance<em>  
><em>Where there's no second chance<em>  
><em>To tell her how I feel<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>  
><em>Will she know how much I loved her<em>  
><em>Did I try in every way<em>  
><em>To show her every day<em>  
><em>That she's my only one<em>  
><em>If my time on earth were through<em>  
><em>And she must face the world without me<em>  
><em>Is the love I gave her in the past<em>  
><em>Gonna be enough to last<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>  
><em>So tell that someone that you love<em>  
><em>Just what you're thinking of<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>

"That was beautiful," she said while trying to blink back the tears. "I've heard that song before, but your version is much better."

"Thank you," I said as I gently stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I felt electricity coursing through my hand, running up my arm and going straight into my core. Bella did strange things to me.

"Jasper," she said almost whispering my name.

I placed my other hand on her other cheek and softly raised her face to have a better look. She opened her eyes and I wished I could show her how I was feeling at that moment. Bella closed her eyes again and leaned forward. This was her giving me permission. I brought my lips closer to her and slowly inhaled her scent. She smelled of summer nights at the park. I could not resist her full lips any more. I moved the few inches I had left and kissed her.

This was a sweet, slow, I-want-to-enjoy-the-moment kind of kiss. There was passion, but no rush or anxiety. It was two worlds coming together but not crashing into each other. It felt like I was floating and flying and running all at the same time. There was no need to deepen the kiss. This is what we needed. She placed her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her delicate waist.

We could have been kissing for minutes, hours even weeks and I could have been happy to stay here on this bed. But like all good things, it came to an end too soon. My phone rang.

"Pick it up, Jasper," she said against my lips.

"I don't have to," I said back not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing it was ruined.

"It might be important. I'll be here when you come back," she said giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I looked at the phone and realized it was her. As always, coming back to haunt my life, to make me miserable, to make sure I don't live my life. I would not let her this time.

"No, it is not," I told Bella. I laid her down on the bed and held her.

**A/N - Any recommendations for J/B fanfictions? I love sweet Jasper, but I don't mind Darksper either. Let me know if you know of any good ones! I am currently keeping up with both of mama4dukes' stories. She is amazingly talented (http: / www. fanfiction. net /u / 2315965 / mama4dukes). I am also reading Leaves of Grass by Nauticalmass (http: / www. fanfiction. net / u / 2120299 / Nauticalmass). My husband is in Seattle for the next few days so I have to occupy my time somehow. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - So here is the next chapter... I still don't own Twilight, but I do own 2 sets of Harry Potter books. I don't own Jasper, but I DO own a green acoustic guitar that I WILL get music out of one day. **

**JPOV**

The past two weeks had been amazing. Bella and I were getting to know each other better. We had not put a name to whatever was happening between us, but at the same time, we also knew we were not just friends. There was something more between us—a connection I had never felt with anybody else. I could almost feel she was experiencing the same as me.

There was only one thing looming over me. Maria.

She was supposed to have been around last week, but after that midnight call that I ignored, I had not heard from her. I wasn't necessarily scared of her, but I was afraid of what she might do. I had spoken to Emmett about it and he believed I should tell Bella of my past. And I would do it, I just needed some time.

I remember everything as if had happened yesterday. Everything was still fresh in my mind: the fights, the break-ups, the reconciliations and finally, the accident and its fuzzy details.

People say time heals all wounds, but there are some that scar you forever. Both physically and emotionally. Maria had scarred me both ways.

I knew Maria was behind all my past failed attempts at relationships. I knew she was the reason most women ran away from me muttering feeble excuses, even after having some amazing dates. I could not prove it, but my gut told me it was so. My gut had yet to fail me since it told me the best thing for me would be to end things with Maria. Psycho bitch as Emmett referred to her.

Emmett agreed with me, he thought she was behind all the mishaps in my life. And the accident. That damn accident. I wish I could remember how it happened, but apparently, my mind is not ready for that yet. All I remember is waking up in a hospital bed, full of scars, pain and hatred towards myself. She thought I'd come running back to her. That her telling me she still loved me despite my, what did she call it? Ah yes, my disfigurement, she'd still marry me.

Now, there was Bella. I was scared she'd run away as soon as I told her about Maria. I was scared she'd run away as soon as she saw my scars. I was scared she'd fall in love with me and then realize I had too much baggage to carry on with a healthy relationship.

But Emmett was right, I had to talk to her soon. If my assumptions were correct, Maria might turn up at Bella's door any day now. Who knew what this woman was capable of. I couldn't prove it, but I knew she had no limits when it came to what she thought was hers.

My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts, "Hello," I answered without paying attention to the caller ID.

"Hey Jazz-boy," Emmett's voice boomed almost rendering me deaf.

"Use your inside voice, Em," I replied.

"You, me, Edward. Night out. Boys only," he said.

"Rose going out with the girls?" I asked smirking.

"Yes, but that is not why we are going out, I can do whatever I want, man," he said sounding hurt.

"Sure, sure," I replied. "What time are you picking me up?" I asked. There was no way I'd be driving today. I wanted to have fun.

"Edward and I will pick you up at your place at around 9."

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

When we hung up the phone, I went back to my room and picked up my guitar. Before I knew it, words and melodies were forming in my head. I began to write.

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose and I had been dancing for the best part of the last hour. We were not overly drunk despite all we had had to drink. I'm pretty sure we were sweating the alcohol out leaving us with a nice buzz.

We went to sit down and rest our feet for a while. Suddenly, Alice turned to us with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I think I want to go to a strip club," she said.

Rose and I stared at her with our mouths hanging open. "I don't know about that," I say. "I'm not a fan of paying to get a man naked."

"Betcha wouldn't mind if it was Jasper you had to pay," said Rose slyly.

"Jasper would do it for free," Alice said. "Seriously guys, I have a feeling we need to go to this strip club, and don't worry, it's a girl nuddie bar."

After much arguing and grumbling on my part, we agreed to go for a little. Try something new, according to Rose. I did not realize when she switched teams and decided to join Alice's.

We called a cab and headed over to the other side of town. While in the cab, the interrogation begun. I had been expecting it for a few days but somehow it had not happened yet.

"So, spill the beans," Rose said.

"Don't know what you are talking about," I said. I was not going to make this easy on them.

"Bitch, you know what we mean," Rose glared at me.

"If you don't tell us," Alice said, a threat in her voice, "We will get the information from Jasper himself."

"Fine, I spent the night with him but nothing happened," I said fast before they could ask the question. I couldn't help the hint of disappointment that colored my words.

"Nothing at all?" Alice asked shocked.

"Well, we kissed after he played the guitar," I came clean.

"AND?" Both Alice and Rose asked at once.

"How was it?" Rose asked.

"It was…" I was looking for the right words but somehow I knew that I could not do it justice. "It was sweet, and amazing, and romantic, and beautiful," I sighed.

"So why are you disappointed?" Alice questioned me.

"Because there was no dirty spanking," Rose answered her.

"Well, he held me all night," I said not wanting to make it seem like I was desperate to have sex with the god. "It was romantic, I told you. I just don't think he really likes me that way."

"Silly Bella," Alice said patting me on the leg. "The man clearly likes you. He's probably shy."

"Listen Bella," Rose begun. "I'm not supposed to tell you this. If Emmett finds out, he'll kill me…" She paused for dramatic emphasis; we all knew Em was terrified of Rosalie. "Emmett said Jasper really likes you, he has just had bad experiences with women."

"See?" Alice said triumphantly.

"Look guys, if that is true, then I just have to let things play out on their own," I said. "We have seen each other a few times since the kiss, but he hasn't made a move yet. If he really likes me, then I'll wait for him to say it. I'm not gonna beg him," I finished lamely.

"The man needs a little shove," Rose said. "Show him you like him, you need not say anything."

I thought about what Rose said as we got out of the cab. We paid our entrance to the bar and quickly sat down to watch the show. Those women were talented. They had to be in top shape to be able to swirl like that on those poles.

Rose actually got excited and started putting bills on the girls' underwear. I swear, sometimes I think this woman swings both ways.

Alice and I were laughing our heads off when a big bear of a man stood behind Rose. She was swaying to the beat of the music watching the last girl dance on the pole. Alice and I quickly stopped laughing and he brought his index to his lips signaling that we should not say anything.

"Enjoying the show, Rosie?" He asked her.

Rosalie stopped dancing on the spot and slowly turned around. Even in the dim lighting for the bar, I could see how red her face was.

"Emmy bear," she said trying to sound innocent. "I thought you were going out with the guys?" She asked. I could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT A STRIP CLUB EMMETT MCCARTY!" She screamed at him.

"I could ask you the same thing Rosalie Hale," he replied coolly and quickly placing a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Ok, I'll forgive you this time, but don't let me catch you at one of these places again," she said quickly. "Hey, bring the boys over and sit with us!" She said excitedly. Emmett walked away to get his friends.

Uh Oh, I had not realized this might mean Jasper was with them. Why would Emmett not go out with his best friend? To prove me right, Emmett came back a couple of minutes later with Jasper and Edward in tow.

Edward looked like he wanted to dash to the nearest church and confess his sins. Jasper looked relaxed… That is until he saw me. Then the biggest smile graced his face and he walked straight to the empty seat next to me. Ah, now I see why Rose and Alice insisted I sit on the other side.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey to you," I said. Suddenly, I remembered what Rose had said. He just needs a little shove. Quickly, I pecked him on the lips as a way of hello. It must have been the drinks, because I would not have done this sober. He smiled sweetly at me and placed his arm around my shoulders as the group talked, strippers all but forgotten.

The boys had been bar hopping for the best part of the night until they decided to gift Edward with a lap dance. With Alice here though, it appeared the boys had desisted from their plan. Edward seemed grateful for that.

At around 2:00, we decided to call it a night. Emmett was staying at Rosalie's tonight so Emmett decided he'd ditch his friends and ride with us.

"Why don't Bella and Jasper ride with us?" Alice asked Edward-they had decided to spend the night at Alice's. "Their places are on the way," she added.

I was happy with that; it meant a few more minutes with Jasper. The buzz was wearing off since I had not had a drink in a while. "Hey," I whispered to Jasper so that no one else would hear us. "I believe I owe you a song," it sounded like a question. I don't know what made me say it, but it was said and I could not take it back.

"Why miss Swan, I believe you do," he replied with a smile.

We told Edward and Alice to just drop us off at my place. Alice at least had the decency to turn away from Jasper to smile.

All the bravery I had been feeling up until this point blew up in smoke the moment the door to my apartment closed with Jasper on the same side as me. I gave him the quick tour… It didn't even take us two minutes. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom.

We were both extremely tired and agreed that the song could wait until the morning. Jasper seemed a little uncomfortable when it was time to go to bed. I asked him if he'd rather sleep in the living room. I know the disappointment showed on my face, but I could not hide it.

In the end, we laid on my bed and talked. He told me of his past and my heart broke for him. His relationship with Maria, his fear that she would keep hurting those he cared about, his accident, the hurt he feels rejection after rejection. With every sentence, I came closer to tears.

He also showed me his body. Not in the we're-having-sex-tonight kind of way, but in the you're-important-to-me-so-I-want-to-show-you kind of way. That the accident left him scarred was an understatement. His arms, his back, his chest. They were covered in scars from a fire and glass. And each one of those scars was beautiful in its own way. But what hurt the most was the fact that I could not change his past. I could not make it go away. I could only try to be there for him from now on.

Sleepiness and tiredness forgotten, we spoke until the sun came up. Realizing we couldn't fall asleep, we got up. I made coffee while he rummaged around my kitchen for breakfast ingredients.

"Really, Bella?" He asked as he pulled a box of Aunt Jemima pancake mix. "One day I will show you what pancakes made from scratch taste like." He then started making breakfast.

"Not all of us are gifted in the cooking department, Jasper," I said to him as I handed him his cup of coffee. We talked some more while he cooked and we ate.

"I believe you owe me a song," he said to me after he had loaded the dishwasher.

"I believe you are correct," I said as I walked towards my closet and grabbed my baby. "I have to warn you though, I don't take requests," I added as I began tuning her.

"Play what you wish to play, darlin'" he said.

I do not know what possessed me to do it, but I began playing Jack White's version of Your Southern Can is Mine. Jasper kept a smile on his face throughout the whole song. I knew learning this song would pay off in the end. The months of guitar lessons were worth it just to see that look of utter joy on his face.

There was no kissing today. All we did was talk, but somehow, I felt closer to this man than I had felt with Mike during the whole time we were dating. When he left my place a few hours later, I knew there was something there that was more than just two people getting to know each other.

It might be too soon to say it, but I could think it. There was a very strong chance I was falling for this man. Falling hard.

**A/N: Yes she is. **


End file.
